kingdom hearts 3
by halfdragon62
Summary: Sora must once again journey to bring peace to the worlds, what challenges shall he face? what secrets will he discover? and what does destiny hold in store for him and his friends?chapter 1 edited
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts 3

Kingdom hearts and all final fantasy characters belong to Square enix. All Disney characters belong to Disney interactive.

But all my original characters and this story belong to me.

Chapter one

_The world that never was, a gargantuan, silver titanium castle hovering above a damp, uninhabited city, frequently pelted by rain in an ever clouded night, the only light came from street lamps and lights in the windows, like hundreds of gleaming eyes penetrating the dark veil that would otherwise have made it impossible to see, abandoned perhaps by people that may once have inhabited the city world. No one walked in the streets, no cars zipping about on the roads, which were dwarfed by the imposing shadows of twelve story sky scrapers._

_And skulking under these buildings were shadow like beasts, creatures of pure darkness made real, silent as rolling clouds, yet as swift and terrible as a dream turned nightmare. Those were the ones that had become what was known as 'Heartless', those that had succumbed to a vast blackness, and so had been changed, mutilated into the vile forms that now lurked and hunted, sniffed and growled, scraping, searching, ever-seeking the prey that had long ago fled from this slowly dying world. _

_High above all this, the organization's former stronghold stood, or rather, floated above a glowing green abyss. There was no way up to the citadel, no long, winding staircase up towards the forbidding grey towers that loomed over all._

_And deep within the confines of this castle's keep, several slabs of what one might describe as tomb stones stood. Twelve stood in all, some had been ravaged by time's slow yet destructive hand, and one had toppled over, while the others stood, tall yet cracked. _

_These were the only proof of a distinguished group of individuals known as 'Organisation: 13' and These tablets were what little remained of 12 of 13 members of this group. _

_And one tomb stone, at the bottom right hand corner of the room, glowed with a strange, blue light, once a portal stood here, but now, its upper half had been demolished, making it impossible to pass through. The portal's edge was of silvery titanium, like the rest of the castle, but the half broken portal seemed to waver within its frame, much like an oceanic pattern._

_The room was stiffly silent, as it had been for the past few weeks. The silence seemed to beckon, as though daring anyone or anything to make a sound. A soft whisper flitted through the air on transparent wings, disappearing as though it had never existed, as though briefly passing by as a butterfly would, to quickly deliver a message._

_Suddenly, a portal gleamed into life before the tomb stones, and there was a heavy sense of anticipation hanging like the last drop of water from a canteen being poured out, if anyone had been there to witness it. Then, a figure, draped in a milk white hood and long, flowing cape stepped through, an elaborate blade hung from a sheathe at his waist, the handle decorated with an elaborate door like symbol, and a coat of arms showing a golden crown encircling a red heart was printed on his leather armour, he wore silver and gold shoulder plating worthy of a high ranking aristocrat, and his finely woven hemp pants were tucked into silver and black metal boots._

_The figure looked at each of the tomb stones in turn, until his hidden eyes fell upon the twelfth, below the demolished portal an insignia of two keyblades forming an 'X' lay. The figure began to chuckle silently; it was not a laugh of joy, or even amusement, but one of mocking, as though hearing a mute joke that only his ears could pick up._

_His laughter ceased abruptly however, and his stance changed from one of calm to one of stiffness, his right hand was grasped around the hilt of his sword in an instant._

_Maleficent had become aware of his presence; he would have to act fast._

_He lifted his hand away from the hilt of his sword and raised both arms in the air as though calling upon an ancient power, and finally, he spoke, the voice seemed to echo, and the whole castle itself shook as one word rolled off the stranger's tongue_

"_Rise"_

* * *

Sora leapt forward as he awakened from his dream, for many moments he sat there panting, clutching his chest where he could feel his heart thumping wildly. Gradually, he began to regain his normal breath rate and lifted his arm, which had become stiff and heavy, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He gazed around his room, an assortment of old toys, piled books and papers sat lazily on his desk on the opposite side of the room near the doorway. Leaning against the wall near the closet, which sat on the opposite side of the room from the door, was an assortment of many different fishing tools, a net, a jagged bladed harpoon, and an old bamboo fishing rod. Finally he looked out the window which lay open next to his bed, he gazed at the ocean spreading away into the distance, the water shining with the liquid silver reflection of the moon, and his gaze fell upon his, Riku's and Kairi's island.

For a long while, he sat there and stared out the window, remembering how the three of them always met each other at the pier each day, always ready to look for a new place that nobody had found before, how they'd go into the secret place, and sketch on the rocks with smaller stones and sometimes crayons, how he and Riku would have 'tree climbing races' and then afterwards be scolded by Kairi for 'endangerment to life and limb'. And then, how they'd end up sitting by the pou pu tree, watching silently each evening as the sun would set.

But gradually, the dream's images floated back into Sora's mind, and all memories of the island were pushed aside as Sora sat there, the dream wavering about him, as though some un-seen hand were holding in front of him as a trainer would hold a treat out to a dog.

Questions raced through Sora's mind; who was that figure? What did he seek? As well as dozens of other questions. But there was one thing he did know. He knew that place in the dream, where the tomb stones stood; he knew it all too well.

"Proof of existence" he whispered.

His gaze floated back to his desk, and his eyes rested on one particularly small book at the top of the piles of papers and novels, as though it had been purposely placed there, so it wouldn't be forgotten.

Sora slid off his bed and onto his feet, and he strode to his desk in three long heavy strides. He reached out his hand, as though to pick up the book, hesitated a moment, and finally clutched the small hard back in his fist.

Lifting Jiminy's journal up to his face, he flipped through the pages, scrutinizing the tiny hand writing, trying to pry out anything that might provide an answer to his dream, he flipped through the Ansem reports he had collected throughout his travels. He poured over every detail, from Xehanort's experiments with people's hearts, to the actual Ansem's final page.

With a yawn, Sora closed the volume and strode back to his bed.

Again and again he ran through the journal in his mind as he sat there, when he suddenly felt something pressing against his back. Pulling it out from under him, he saw it was the king's message, which had been put back into the bottle.

How he longed for the king to be there, even just for his company and calming demeaner.

The keyblade master slowly pulled the cork out, and the letter slipped into his palm.

Slowly he unfurled it, and began to read the message for the first time in two weeks

_Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_I'm sorry to bother you three after you just got home, but there's been somethin' suspicious going on. I'm afraid I can't discuss it in this letter; I can't risk information slipping into the wrong hands. I'll be sending someone to get you, they will then take you to meet me, I can't say where however. Just to make sure it's him however, ask him what the 'DTD' is, if he gives you the right answer, he's the guy._

_And be ON YOUR GUARD, there are spies everywhere._

_Your friend,_

_King Mickey._

Sora easily slid the parchment back into the bottle and re-inserted the cork. Carefully, he placed it under his pillow, his thoughts drifted to tomorrow, it had been over a year since he'd been in school. Based on his mother's reaction upon Sora's return, he decided his teachers were really going to bring down the axe. But before he had anytime to think more on tomorrow or the king's words he fell into a deep slumber, just as a hooded figure, which had been staring into his window, disappeared through a gaping dark portal.

Well I've edited it, tell me what you think

(sorry I haven't gotten to chapter 2 yet, coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom hearts 3

Still don't own kingdom hearts. Oh, by the way, rated T for violence and coarse language.

Sorry this took so long.

Chapter 2

This place had always creeped him out, it was always too silent in this mansion. As he made his way up the stairs, his footfalls echoed about on the once richly painted walls, which were now falling to bits in places. As he finished the flight of stairs, he looked from side to side nervously, his pudgy cheeks bobbing as he did so.

He shivered slightly, hugging his sides. Man did he wish he at least had brought Olette with him, and Hayner would have been a luxury to take along, and it would have made him the happiest chap in the universe if he had both with him. Not that they could help him with Heartless… or Nobodies.

Pence couldn't figure out which he feared most, creatures of darkness, or empty shells of those who had at least struggled against being turned into a heartless.

He let out a long, slow sigh, realising that this wouldn't help the situation, the three of them had agreed to take turns checking the super computer in the mansion's basement. He forced his feet to shift, then to lift and drop, and he began lumbering towards the oak doorway leading to the basement.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, he turned, scanning the area which he had recently passed through.

There was something there, he could feel it, his hair stood on end, and he had become completely silent, hardly daring to breath, least he should tempt _something_ to lunge out at him.

His eardrums strained and his brow grew slick with sweat.

He perceived a dark flicker in the air, like a dark fire, hastily light and then suddenly blown out just as quickly.

His eyes widened, his heart raced, and within a moment, Pence had turned and leapt towards the richly carved doorway, terrified out of his mind. The only important thing being to get through the door, get away from whatever _it_ was that he had just seen.

In an adrenaline filled surge, he reached for the doorknob, turned it, and sped in.

As he slammed the door shut behind him, he leaned his forehead against the near by bookcase, gasping for breath. He stood there for what seemed like hours, until he collected himself and headed down another flight of stairs. These ones had a strange, silver gleam; perhaps made from some type of metal, but Pence himself couldn't truly guess himself.

He finished the stairs, and made his way to the arch on the opposite side of the room, passing under it, he felt the familiar sensation of somehow being swallowed by some gaping mouth, he gulped nervously as he was temporarily surrounded in darkness, then remerged on the other side.

He sighed with relief as he looked around the compact room, all around, the walls appeared to have been made by titanium, or a similar metal, to the far left of the room from which Pence had entered was a super computer. Panels jutted out of the walls around the computer screen, depicting data and miscellaneous info on the data version of Twilight town, which Ansem the wise, perhaps the greatest scientist to have ever lived, had constructed himself, all for the sake of keeping someone prisoner…

Pence quickly crossed the room without a sound, and slid into the blue fabric cushioned seat, and leaned against the chair back.

He glanced at all the screens in turn, processing the images and information displayed on the terminals. He brought his vision down to the keyboard, a complex thing of blue glowing wires and letters. Cracking his fingers, he lifted his hands over the keyboard, and, in a split second, had typed the password that would grant access to the programs held within.

_Salty sweet ice cream._

Ansem's favourite treat. Pence heard the familiar buzz of the computer's booting up the system, he stared up at the computer screen, waiting in anticipation.

_Wait for it, wait for it._

He thought to himself. Suddenly, the computer's newly added speakers (which Pence had used to 'upgrade' the computer) rang out with fast, loud notes. Pence then directed his attention to the computer screen, a goofy grin on his face, there on the main computer screen was written:

_All hail king Pence, Lord of ALL computers!_

Pence leapt back into his seat (he had gotten up to have a closer view of the screen), and raised his clenched fists in a 'YES!!' gesture as the tune continued to play.

"Lord of the computers, huh?" came a cold, merciless, feminine voice.

Pence leapt to his feet and turned to the direction of the speaker. A figure stood on the opposite side of the room, draped from head to toe in black, a cloak covered most of the figure and a hood covered the figure's face. Pence could tell that this person was a woman though, she had a feminine touch to the way she stood, and her voice, despite so cold and un-caring, was also too feminine to be a man's.

Pence stood there for a few moments, completely dumb- founded. He had seen that cloak before, but where…

Before he could remember, the woman spoke again

"Aren't you a little _fat_ to be a lord?" she asked, a hint of a chuckle barely heard from under the hood. Before Pence could react, the woman drew a small, yellow blade from a pocket at her waist, and he felt his face turn milk white. Now, he was too afraid to be insulted.

In the background, Pence's tune could still be heard. The woman chuckled at pence's reaction before speaking.

"I assume you will cooperate, then?" she asked maliciously. Pence nodded without a sound, his mouth dry.

"then sit down, you're going to be here for quite a while" the woman said, just before hurling her first blade, and a second one, drawn from her other pocket, at the two speakers, silencing them indefinitely.

There you go, chapter two, had a bit of fun with pence. I'll probably end up editing this too. Please review!


End file.
